Talk:How To Make Good Movies Bad/@comment-2189621-20180125200032
Remember Random-ness Sins? Let's make another one! *What's wrong with having M&Ms over reeses pieces? *Ding* *E.T. Atari didn't crash the industry. Sure, it's a prime example of why the crash happened, but I can't stand it when people act like it's the sole reason the industry crashed. *Ding* *What's wrong with sponsoring Wendy's? Wendy's is good. A real way to make it bad would be to sponsor Burger King. *Ding* *Lololol aids so funny *Ding* *Wait, why would a film being made in 2014 change the quality? *Ding* *"Making Chuck Norris appear (he's mean to me =( )" ?????? *Ding* *Not every episode after the movie sucked horribly. I mean, Season 4 was pretty good. And Season 6 had Sand Castles in the Sand, which was pretty badass. *Ding* *What do you mean by "more" poop jokes? Did Pokémon 2000 have any? I don't remember it having any. *Ding* *"Make Latios have a potty emergency 20 minutes into the movie." Y'know what, now that I think about it, some of the reasons on this page are really weird. *Ding* *Some editor really hates Rubbadubbers. *Ding* *Lucaria? *Ding* *"Piglet COULD knot" Actually, I could imagine that being used in a really heartwarming moment. *Ding* *"Not making it at all" Then the movie wouldn't be bad. It wouldn't exist. *Ding* *I... thought most people thought Truth or Square was already bad? *Ding* *"Have Baby Dil poop and pee in Tommy's mouth, and he pukes on him as a result." A lot of these are gross, too. *Ding* *What's wrong with A113? *Ding* *"Make Maureica a transgender" ...I have nothing to say. That's just rude and offensive, and shame on whoever thought that'd make the movie bad. *DingX5* *Honestly, I think all of the "Add fart jokes" and "Remove the funny stuff" examples should be removed. That's just too easy. *DingX5* *"Give Robin a mustache" I would not complain if they did that. *Ding* *"Have the Veloceraptors ride motorcycles" That would be fucking hilarious shut up. *Ding* *Also, "Veloceraptors" *Ding* *"Put Godzilla in it" That wouldn't make the movie bad. That'd make it a masterpiece. *Ding* *Triangles? What? *Ding* *I would totally love the Soldier being in the Minions movie. *Ding* *Also, I'd tolerate the minions more if they were blue. Yellow sucks. *Ding* *I don't think those arrows are working properly. *Ding* *Oh dear lord... I'm only halfway through this page? Why is it so damn long!? *Ding* *Why is Pixels on the page? It's objectively shit. *Ding* *I don't know why Hank's name is always in bold- Damn it! *Ding* *Once again, what difference would Space Jam being made in 2007 make? If anything, I'd say that's a way to make it better, since camera and animation quality would be better. *Ding *Sausage Party is a blight on humanity, and the fact that it's on this page is angering. *DingX5* *I wouldn't count anything in Frozen as a "pop song". *Ding* *And lastly, 50 sins for the fact that pages like this were the only thing being done on the wiki for a few years, meaning nothing was original. *DingX50 Final Sin Count: 94 Sentence: Made terrible